


But we don't even like sports!

by bel_halliwell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bel_halliwell/pseuds/bel_halliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one where the Bella's drag Beca and Chloe along to a Barden football game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But we don't even like sports!

“Why exactly did we agree to this?” Beca asks Chloe as they step out of the Bella house, trailing the rest of the group. “We don’t even _like_ sports.”

“Because they really wanted to have a bonding night, and they’re our friends and we love them,” Chloe replies, linking an arm though Beca’s. “Besides, you’ve never been to one of Barden’s games yet. It’s a required part of college to at least go to one before you graduate.”

Beca raises an eyebrow. “Required, huh? But if we didn’t have to, you totally wouldn’t be coming tonight either. Does that mean you’ve already gone to one before?”

“Yeah, Aubrey and I went to one in our junior year,” Chloe replies. “It was cold and boring and I learned I hate football. I vowed never to go again…until tonight, with you…and the girls.”

Beca glances at Chloe, whose cheeks are slightly pink.

“Honestly,” Chloe continues, “I’m surprised you’ve never been to one. Didn’t you once tell me that Jesse loves football?”

“Yeah, and in the two years we dated, he never learned to stop asking me to go with him,” Beca tells her, shaking her head. “Same with his ‘moviecations’ and stuff. You’d think you’d learn about a girl when you’re with her for so long, yet it still came as a shock to him when I ended things.”

Chloe lightly squeezes Beca’s arm, not saying anything. Secretly, she’s over the moon that Beca and Jesse broke up a few months ago. He was a nice guy and all, but he didn’t appreciate Beca enough for who she was. Not to mention the deep love she was secretly harbouring for her best friend, but that was another matter.

“Girls, hurry up, you’re lagging behind!” Fat Amy calls over her shoulder, a good thirty yards ahead with the rest of the Bella’s.

Beca grumbles slightly, but they pick up their pace. Chloe purposefully slows down when they’re close to the group, but still a safe enough distance back so that the girls wouldn’t be able to hear their conversation. Not that Chloe or Beca were talking about anything particularly private, but earlier that day, Chloe had walked in on Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Amy and Lily whispering about something, but immediately stopped when they saw Chloe. She doesn't quite trust them - this has happened too many times before with interesting results, so she's being cautious.

___________________________________________________

When they eventually reach the stadium, the stands are nearly full. Cynthia Rose beelines for a section of seats towards the front near the sideline, and the girls follow along.

They end up in three different rows, but sitting in front of and behind each other so they’re still a group. Chloe had been about to follow Ashley into one of the rows, but Stacie caught her arm. “No, I think Lily said she wanted to sit there, Chloe,” she says seriously. “There’s two seats in front of me. You and Beca should sit there.”

“Oh, okay, but I-” Chloe begins, but stops talking when Lily immediately squeezes past her in the row. She shrugs, and tugs on Beca’s sleeve to walk down a couple steps and along the row to the chairs that Stacie was pointing at.

“Thank god I brought a hoodie as well as my jacket,” Beca comments as she tugs it out of her shoulder bag.

Chloe nods. “Yeah, it gets chilly. But, I have another solution for us to keep warm.”

She reaches into her own bag, and withdraws a thermos.

“Hot cocoa?” Beca asks, raising an eyebrow. “Very cute.”

Chloe smirks, unscrewing the top and pouring some hot cocoa into the little cup that comes with the thermos. After taking a sip, she passes it to Beca to taste.

Beca’s eyes light up as the taste of whiskey hits her tongue. “This is actually the best,” Beca tells her, taking another sip.

They pass the cup back and forth between them as they chat about the latest news from Aubrey, not noticing the rest of the Bella’s sitting around them watching and whispering to each other.

“Oh my god, they’re so freaking gay for each other,” Stacie whispers to Cynthia Rose as she watches Beca easily drape her arm over the back of Chloe’s chair.

“Tell me about it,” Cynthia Rose whispers back. “I can’t wait for the plan to happen.”

“Well, we’ll see how it works out in about forty minutes!” Amy whispers as she points to the field, where the players are heading out onto the field.

___________________________________________________

Despite not wanting to go, Beca has to admit she’s actually having fun – not that she’d admit that to the other girls. But she was enjoying spending time with Chloe that wasn’t focused on the Bella’s or set lists or school. Plus, the high energy of the stadium was starting to perk her up a little – and the fact that she and Chloe were now very slightly tipsy, helped too.

“I used to want to be a cheerleader growing up,” Chloe comments absently as they watch the half time show begin. 

Beca smirks. “I’m totally not surprised. Why didn’t you?”

“I was great at dancing, but an awful gymnast. And you need to have the gymnastics skills to be a cheerleader,” Chloe admits. “Oh well. It worked out for the best though, because when I totally failed at gymnastics, my mom put me into singing lessons.”

“Smart woman,” Beca remarks.

The cheerleaders finish their performance, and the whispers from the girls behind them increase to the point that Chloe turns around. Stacie smiles at her innocently.

“Hey look, it’s the kiss cam!” Fat Amy calls out, pointing up to the jumbo screen.

Chloe turns back to see a couple all cuddled up together on the screen turn to each other and kiss lightly. She smiles.

The camera switches to a couple other couples, who all reciporicate. 

Then, the camera switches to Beca and Chloe.

Chloe’s heart stops, then starts beating at triple speed. She glances at Beca, who’s surprisingly calm looking. Beca meets her gaze, and raises an eyebrow as if to say ‘what the hell?’

This shocks Chloe, because the last thing she’d imagine Beca to do is be agreeable for her to kiss her in front of all their friends, and the several hundred people at the game. However, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Chloe takes this as an invitation, and she kisses Beca.

She kisses _Beca._

Beca, the girl she’s had feelings for years for, the girl who has featured in many dreams since they sang in the shower together, the girl who is a huge part of why Chloe’s been too scared to graduate.

And, she now learns, Beca is a fantastic kisser.

After a moment, or several, or maybe longer, they finally pull apart. The kiss cam’s already on another couple in the crowd, yet Chloe doesn’t take her eyes from Beca’s. One of her hands somehow made its way to cup Beca’s neck, the other resting on her thigh. Chloe can still feel her lips tingling, the taste of whiskey and hot cocoa mingling with Beca’s vanilla chapstick.

“Wow,” Beca whispers, and Chloe can only manage a nod. She starts to pull her hand away, but Beca catches it with her own and offers a light squeeze.

Her head starts to clear, and Chloe gives Beca a small grin, which grows larger when Beca smiles back.

Chloe then realizes that the Bella’s are all whooping and cheering behind them, and there’s mention of someone being owed money for a bet, and Chloe can feel her cheeks pinken. They’re nothing to the blush that Beca has going, and Chloe takes pity on her. 

She twists in her seat, makes eye contact with Stacie, and pokes her tongue out. She then mouths a quick thank you, (because there’s no way that Stacie wasn’t involved in all of this) and turns back in her seat to face the football field, where the players are starting to run out on.

She reaches down to the thermos sitting at their feet, that they somehow managed not to knock over, and pours another cup of whiskey-laced cocoa. She takes a slow sip, and then casually drapes her arm over the back of Beca’s chair, then sliding it down to rest comfortably on Beca’s shoulder. She wriggles slightly, and then stills as she feels Beca’s hand slide onto her knee.

“I think I might actually like sports now,” Chloe hears Beca whisper, and she grins.

She thinks she does too.

**Fin.**


End file.
